


Apples

by enbied



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M, triles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/pseuds/enbied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Part Five: Tristan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples

Apple. He smells like apple.

He never used to smell like apple.

I don’t know if I like it.

I only know how much his normal scent drove me crazy, how I’d kiss his neck and feel it fill my lungs, and he’d smirk and pull me closer...

“Wait, Tris.”

He turns around to face us again with a tired look. “Yes?”

 

I hesitate, aware of Zig intently watching our encounter.

On the one hand, I’m desperate for the truth to come out. I want to tell him how sorry I am and win him back. I want to be selfish and drag him towards me and kiss him hard...

But I know he wouldn’t listen. He wouldn’t take me back.

 

“I thought you liked vanilla.”

“What?”

“Your body spray. And your hair, you –”

“Yeah, well things change.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I _know_ I didn’t have to. I _wanted_ to.”

He gives me this fierce, challenging look, daring me to suggest it’s because of me.

“But you’re already –”

Shit. I was about to say ‘perfect’, but I managed to stop myself.

Shaking his head, he carries on walking, not looking back as he speaks.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Miles. Not everything I do is about you.”

 

Maybe not, but everything _I_ do is about _you_.

**Author's Note:**

> apples are rubbish. you will never convince me that tristan smells like versace man


End file.
